Maafkan Aku
by niedlich
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau Draco Malfoy ternyata mempunyai cinta pertama dan ia harus meninggalkannya demi memenuhi tugas Death Eater? Read and Review please :D
1. The Death Of Dumbledore

**Disclaimer : semua karakter kecuali Yvonne Schlange adalah milik tante Rowling :3**

Dia lagi. Dia tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang menurutku terlalu simpul dan licik. Tapi teman-temanku mulai berteriak tertahan. Beberapa mulai mengedipkan mata dengan genitnya. Dia datang berempat dengan teman-temannya. Selalu. Tidak pernah kutemukan dia sendiri. Pengecut, desahku dalam hati

Apa mereka temannya? Bukan. Mereka bawahannya. Mungkin dia sudah melancarkan imperio pada mereka semua. Tapi kurasa tanpa imperio dia bisa menaklukkan dua murid lelaki itu. Bisakah kau lihat wajah mereka? Bodoh sekali kelihatannya. Dan perempuan itu! Dia tidak cantik, tapi dia selalu berhasil membuat teman-temanku mendesah iri. Perempuan itu menggelayut manja padanya. Tangannya memeluk. Mereka bertukar ciuman sejenak. Aku memalingkan muka.

"Kau lihat itu tadi?" Temanku bertanya  
>"Ya. Jelas sekali. Pangeran kalian telah mendapatkan putrinya," jawabku dengan tertawa renyah<br>"Ooh kumohon Schlange. Tidak ada yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya, pada pangeran Slytherin," temanku menjawab dengan jengkel sambil menyikutku.  
>"Oh diamlah Greengrass," kataku sambil memutar bola mataku,"pertandingan segera dimulai"<p>

Quidditch hari itu berlangsung semarak. Seperti biasanya. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Gryffindor memenangkannya. Tapi aku tidak khawatir. Kami hanya perlu mengalahkan Hufflepuf untuk mengunci posisi kami sebagai penerima piala asrama. Adakah pilihan yang lebih mudah daripada ini?

Kami dalam perjalanan menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin ketika di tengah jalan kami bertemu peeves, si hantu jahil. Astoria Greengrass, sahabatku, menarikku dengan terburu-buru ke dalam lemari sapu terdekat. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku, gemetar. Aku paham, terakhir kali dia bertemu peeves, ah sudahlah, aku tak mau mengingatnya. Tangannya mencengkeram tanganku. Aku menoleh padanya. Rupanya lemari sapu ini sudah ditempati. Malfoy dan Parkinson, desahku, kuharap bibir mereka lengket selamanya.

Aku sontak menarik sahabatku itu keluar dari lemari sapu. Peeves sudah pergi, syukurlah. Kami beranjak dari lemari sapu itu. 10 meter, Astoria masih terdiam. 20 meter, dia berhenti total dan menangis.

"Jangan cengeng Greengrass. Kau tahu aku tidak terbiasa menghadapi emosi seperti ini," kataku sambil mengangkat wajahnya, membuatnya melihat ke arahku.  
>"Kau tidak mengerti dear miss Yvonne Schlange," katanya pelan, tersendat-sendat oleh air mata.<br>"Tentu aku tidak mengerti. Kalau aku mengerti rasanya jatuh cinta pada pangeranmu itu, kita pasti bukan sahabat lagi. Kita pasti sudah berebut dia," kataku, masih tertawa renyah.  
>Sahabatku itu menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku tersenyum.<br>"Maukah kau membantuku mendapatkannya?" tanyanya  
>"Aku tidak bisa berjanji teman. Tapi hapus dulu air matamu," kataku singkat.<p>

Belum terlalu malam saat kami sampai di ruang rekreasi asrama kami tercinta. Astoria langsung terlelap di kasurnya. Sementara aku masih membaca novel sihir di depan perapian. Aku hampir menyelesaikan bacaanku ketika tiba-tiba seorang murid kelas 2 memanggilku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku ketus, aku tidak suka acara membacaku diganggu.  
>"Malfoy, menunggumu, di ruang kebutuhan. Kumohon datanglah, dia, mengancamku," kata murid itu sesenggukan.<br>"Tegakkan dagumu. Bersikap seperti laki-laki Slytherin sejati," kataku singkat.  
>Setelah melakukan mantra usir pada bukuku, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kebutuhan. Tidak ada prefek ataupun hantu-hantu. Hogwarts jadi terlalu sepi.<p>

"Apa maumu malfoy?" tanyaku begitu aku berhasil memasuki ruang kebutuhan. Anehnya, ruang ini kosong. Hanya sebuah sofa dan perapian. Dan tentu saja, Draco Malfoy.  
>"Kemarilah Yvonne," katanya pelan, suaranya serak. Seolah menyiratkan kepedihan yang mendalam.<br>Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Dia berdiri di dekat sofa. Wajahnya seperti lelah. Aku diam. Aku menunggu dia.  
>"Kau.. Berubah," bisiknya pelan.<br>Kata-kata yang kutakutkan keluar. Aku tidak menjawab. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, yang celakanya, sama sekali tidak menarik.  
>"Tatap aku miss Yvonne Schlange. Kau tahu aku tidak suka diabaikan," katanya, suaranya sedikit mengeras.<p>

Aku dan dia sama-sama terdiam. Aku tidak ingin merusak keheningan ini, yang anehnya, terasa nyaman dan menakutkan secara bersamaan. Dia mendesah dan memandangiku dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata "hello~ do you hear me?"

"Apa maumu mr. Draco Malfoy? Dan apa maksudmu tentang berubah?" Tanyaku ketus.  
>"Kau tidak pernah lagi melihatku," jawabnya singkat.<br>Aku masih diam.  
>"Kau berubah. Kau tidak lagi mencintaiku seperti dulu," lanjutnya.<br>Aku tersentak.

"Mencintaimu? Setelah semua ini? Setelah semua ciuman mesramu dengan Parkinson? Draco! 5 tahun lalu saat paman Lucius mengantarmu pertama kali ke Hogwarts dan aku mengantarkan kakakku ke tahun ke 3 nya, kamu tahu? Aku berharap bisa menyusulmu! Tapi apa? 2 tahun kemudian saat aku memasuki kereta yang sama, aku menemukanmu dengan teman-teman, oh maaf aku salah, dengan bawahanmu itu. Dan Parkinson yang sepertinya menempel permanen padamu," aku menjawab dengan setengah berteriak. Kata-kataku bertautan seperti gerbong Hogwarts Express. Pipiku terasa hangat. Ada air mata mengalir di sana.

Entah berapa detik, atau mungkin berapa jam berlalu. Aku masih terisak dan dia masih diam. Aku benci menjadi emosional seperti ini.

"Maafkan.. Aku," kata Draco pelan. Dia maju mendekat dan mengusap air mataku.  
>"Pergilah Draco, atau biarkan aku pergi. Aku tidak mau kita berdua tertangkap Prefek atau Ketua Murid," kataku, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.<br>"Maafkan aku Yvonne. Aku masih mencintaimu," katanya pelan, seperti tertahan.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tahu-tahu kami sudah berpelukan erat. Air mataku membasahi bahunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia melepaskanku. Dia menatapku dalam lalu mengecup dahiku. Tidak ada ciuman mesra. Tidak ada rayuan. Tapi kutemukan kembali cinta.

"Pergilah Yvonne. Aku tidak mau kau tertangkap Prefek atau Ketua Murid yang sedang patroli," katanya sambil tersenyum.  
>Aku mengacak rambutnya dan mengecup pipinya singkat. Aku tidak sadar kalau ekspresinya ketika melihatku seolah ingin menangis. Aku membuka pintu ruang kebutuhan dan melangkah keluar,<br>Di dalam, tanpa kuketahui, Draco Malfoy meneteskan air mata dan berbisik,"selamat tinggal"

"Darimana kau selarut ini?" Suara itu mengagetkanku, tepat saat aku akan naik ke kamarku. Di depan perapian kulihat seseorang. Oh sial, batinku, prefek.  
>"Perpustakaan," jawabku sekenanya<br>"Apa yang kau lakukan disana sampai selarut ini miss Schlange?" tanyanya lagi.  
>"Membaca dan kehilangan persepsi orang normal akan waktu," kataku sambil tertawa.<br>"Kau bisa menjadi Hermione Granger selanjutnya," katanya,"naiklah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Di kamarku, aku melemparkan diriku di kasur.  
>"Yvonne?" Tanya seseorang pelan<br>"Ya Astoria?" Jawabku  
>"Darimana saja kau? Dan jangan mengelabuiku dengan berkata kau dari perpustakaan. Itu mungkin menipu prefek, tapi jelas bukan aku. Kenapa matamu merah dan bengkak? Kau.. Menangis?" Tanyanya panjang lebar<br>"Wow, beri aku kesempatan menjawab. Aku mencari angin di luar. Dan aku mendapatkan angin penuh debu, menerpa mataku," kataku sambil tersenyum.  
>"Kau pasti melamun, sampai kau lupa waktu," goda sahabatku itu.<br>"Oh sudahlah," kataku sambil memutar bola mataku.

Malam itu, aku tertidur dengan sebuah senyuman.

Esok paginya, Hogwarts berduka. Professor Dumbledore meninggal dunia. Di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts kudengar bisikan. Bahkan di perpustakaan. Saat aku melahap buku ramuan, pelajaran favoritku. Hari ini harusnya hari bahagiaku. Tapi yang ada cuma duka.

"..beliau ditemukan di menara astronomi.."  
>"..siapa? Death eaters.."<br>"..professor Snape membunuhnya.."  
>"..kudengar bukan. Tapi Malfoy.."<br>"..Draco Malfoy membunuh.."

Aku tersentak. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju asramaku. Sepi. Aku menuju kamarku. Di atas kasurku kutemukan kotak kecil dan sepucuk surat.

"Maafkan aku Yvonne Schlange. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kebenaran. Aku harus pergi. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kamu tahu? Aku berhasil membuat patronus badaniah, berbentuk elang. Kamu tahu apa memori yang kupakai? Aku tidak memakai memori. Aku hanya membayangkan sebuah foto. Foto kenangan itu ada di kotak kecil di sebelahmu. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Yvonne. Tapi yakinlah akan hatiku. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Jangan mencari aku. Jangan membalas surat ini. Aku mencintaimu"

Tidak ada tanda tangan. Hanya inisial D.M di pojok perkamen. Kulihat ada tinta yang agak buram. Mungkinkah dia menangis saat menulisnya? Kulirik kotak kecil itu dan kubuka.

Kutemukan patung kristal berbentuk ular dan berwarna abu-abu. Bukan abu-abu kotor, tapi abu-abu yang sejuk. Ada catatan kecil di situ.

"Ular untuk Schlange dan abu-abu untuk mataku. Happy Birthday, love. I love you. Jangan mencariku"

Air mataku mulai menetes. Kusimpan patung kristal itu dengan hati-hati. Di dasar kotak itu kutemukan foto. Aku terkesiap.

Pojokan foto itu mulai menguning. Dalam foto itu ada dua bocah tersenyum. Tangan si laki-laki merangkul pundak si perempuan. Ini bukan foto muggle,pikirku, ini foto yang kuambil waktu aku berusia 10 tahun.

Tidak ada nama. Tapi aku tidak mungkin tidak mengenalinya. Rambut pirangnya. Mata abu-abunya. Dialah cinta pertamaku. Draco Malfoy.

Dibalik foto itu kutemukan tulisan.  
>"The greates memory ever.<br>With my first love, Yvonne Schlange.  
>My immortal love.<p>

Draco Malfoy"

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku berteriak. Astoria datang. Murid-murid Slytherin lain datang. Aku tidak peduli. Mereka menatapku nanar. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau dia kembali. Aku mau dia! Aku mau draco malfoy ku!

"Schlange..." panggil Astoria ragu.

Suara-suara semakin terasa jauh, menghilang. Aku tidak sempat menjawab. Duniaku keburu gelap.

-o0o-

agak aneh ya? tapi ini fic pertama ku looo XD

review jelas akan mempercerah harikyuuu :3


	2. The Last War

Tadinya sih ini cerita oneshot.. tapi karena saran dari role model saya di ini *lirik Chellesmere* jadi diterusin deh ^^" hihihi

**Chellesmere **: iya ini dibuat multi chap nih multi chap XD

**EveeL **: ini nih lanjutannya.. makasih lo udah sabar nunggu mwahaha XD

**Evelyn 'Eve' Potter **: ahyaa… ini dilanjutkan kok :D hohoho maklum lah masih newbie -,- kadang2 ada yg kelewat.. ampun bundoo~ jangan kutuak ambo jadi batu *dilempar sandal* Yvonne Schlange? Yvonne itu aku suka aja :D Schlange itu supaya lebih kerasa aura slytherinnya aja :p iya, schlange itu ular dalam bahasa Jerman..

Terimakasih ya atas dukungannya mwahahaha~

**Disclaimer : semua karakter kecuali Yvonne Schlange adalah milik tante Rowling :3**

**Warning : OOC , Geje**

You've been warned. Hanya menerima masukan, tidak menerima flame

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!~"<p>

Aku terbangun dengan setengah meloncat. Mimpi itu lagi. Aku benci. AKU BENCI! Air mataku menetes perlahan, seolah tidak memberiku waktu sedikitpun untuk menata napas. Aku memejamkan mata sambil terengah-engah, menyandarkan punggung pada tempat tidurku. Oh Tuhan, kapan semua ini berakhir?

"Yvonne? Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Aku menoleh. Aku melihat Astoria memandangiku dengan wajah cemas sambil meletakkan tangan di dahiku.

"Aku.. ehm uhuk uhuk," kataku tersendat. Tenggorokanku rasanya kering sekali. Rasanya seperti terbakar. Aku menggapai tangan Astoria sambil membuat gesture bahwa aku ingin air. Aku butuh air. Astoria menyodorkan sepiala penuh air yang langsung kuhabiskan dalam hitungan detik.

"Tidurlah lagi Schlange," kata Astoria perlahan. Aku sudah tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya. Aku kembali terlelap

-o0o-

Seperti biasa, perpustakaan Hogwarts tetap sepi. Madam Pince tetap memelototi beberapa anak yang nekat membuat kegaduhan di daerah kuasanya. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mataku bertatapan dengan madam Pince. Ia membalas senyumanku dengan ramah. Aku berjalan menyusuri ruangan besar ini dan duduk di tempat favoritku, di dekat lorong "restricted area"

Aku membuka buku Ramuan : Tingkat Mahir yang sudah selesai kubaca sekitar 3x hanya untuk membuang kebosanan. Tapi aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Mimpi itu, demi kaus kaki Merlin, aku tidak mau mengingatnya! Siapapun, Obliviate aku!

Aku menyurukkan mukaku keatas meja. Aku capek dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku capek! Siapa lagi yang aku punya? Tidak ada! Kalau saja, kalau saja, kalau saja dia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut tidak pernah bangkit. Mimpi itu kembali menyeruak ke dalam pikiranku. Itu bukan mimpi lebih tepatnya. Itu nyata.

**-flashback-**

"kumohon, kumohon, kau boleh mengambil nyawaku, tapi tolong jangan dia. Dia anakku," aku mendengar suara ibuku menangis sambil memohon. Aku berusaha bergerak, tapi tubuhku terasa sakit sekali, rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan seribu pedang. Aku cuma bisa berteriak kesakitan dan menangis.

"Benarkah? Fufufu.. Lihatlah istrimu Unsterblich! Inikah wanita yang kau katakan kuat dan teguh? Menangis hanya karena gadis ini? Helena.. Aku akan membebaskan gadis kecil manjamu itu. Dan aku akan menjadikan dia milikku. Dan kau.. penggantinya.. ssh" Aku melihat sosok itu yang mengatakan semua itu.. Diakah dia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut ?

Rasa sakit di tubuhku menghilang. Sebelum aku sempat berlari memeluk ibuku, aku melihat sejurus cahaya hijau. Ibuku berteriak, lalu jatuh ke tanah. Tidak bergerak lagi. Aku mendekati tubuhnya. Memeluknya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sampai ayah memelukku.

"Relakan ibumu nak. Dan berhati-hatilah. Sekarang ikut aku"

**-end of flashback-**

Aku melipat sedikit lengan bajuku. Menatap lambang ular yang seolah tertato permanen disitu. Seandainya.. Seandainya aku tidak pernah tersandung dan menabrak Pangeran Kegelapan waktu itu, mungkin Ibu masih disini. Mungkin tanda ini tidak ada di sini.

"Miss Schlange"

Aku menoleh cepat, menemukan bahwa yang bicara padaku adalah kepala sekolah pengganti dan menjawab,"ya Profesor?"

"Kembalilah ke asramamu dan jalankan tugas prefekmu. Peringatkan semua siswa agar segera mempersiapkan kepulangannya. Hogwarts sudah kritis. Perintahkan mereka agar secepat mungkin menuju stasiun Hogsmeade"

Aku mengangguk dan segera menuju asramaku. Harinya akan segera tiba. Aku merasakan tanda kegelapan di tanganku memanas.

-o0o-

Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak semua murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing, termasuk aku. Tapi aku tidak kembali pulang ke rumah. Aku hanya pergi ke markas kegelapan. Trio Hogwarts sudah kembali dan mereka akan mengadakan pertempuran melawan Pangeran Kegelapan

"melamun lagi dear? Melamun tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

Aku menoleh. Ayahku berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku berlari dan memeluk ayahku. Mencari kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak pernah aku rasakan.

"O wow wow.. Hahaha.. Sudahkah kau bersiap diri sayang? Yaa.. Kau tahu, untuk besok?"

Aku menjawab, "sudah ayah. I love you daddy" kataku sambil mencium pipi orangtuaku yang tersisa itu

Ayahku menatapku erat dan berkata,"apapun yang terjadi Yvonne, jangan mati. Kalau kau merasa tidak kuat bertempur, larilah. Larilah kemanapun. Saat pangeran kegelapan menang, ayah akan menjemputmu"

"Aku akan bertempur ayah. Sekuat yang aku bisa" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Ayah mengecup keningku dan berkata "tidurlah"

Aku mengangguk dan naik ke atas tempat tidurku. Aku tau ayah pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Umurku belum 17 tahun, tapi besok aku sudah harus ikut berperang. Perang yang kemungkinan adalah perang terbesar kedua setelah perang dengan Grindelwald di masa lalu. Atau mungkin besok akan melebihi perang itu? Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur daripada aku memikirkan hal-hal tidak berguna.

Aku memandangi patung ular yang diberikan Draco padaku. Air mataku hendak menetes tapi keburu kuhapus. Aku tidak boleh jadi sentimenti, demi bau mulut Merlin, besok pertempuran terakhir. Aku tidak boleh sentimental atau aku akan kalah besok. Aku belum mau mati. Aku masih punya sahabat dan emm.. cinta?

Astoria, ya Astoria.. Bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji bahwa aku akan menemuinya lagi sesudah kekacauan ini berakhir. Bodoh, padahal aku sendiri belum tau apa aku masih bisa hidup sampai lusa.

Aku belum bisa tidur, walaupun sudah 5 kali aku berganti posisi yang menurutku semuanya nyaman. Ahhh ada apa ini? Pikiranku kosong melompong. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Kuambil fotoku saat bersama Draco dulu, kupandangi erat-erat. Sampai akhirnya aku tertidur sambil tersenyum. Tidak menyadari mata biru yang sedari tadi menatapku getir dari celah-celah pintu

"Imperio," bisik pemilik mata di balik celah pintu itu

Esok paginya, semua Pelahap Maut bersiap berperang, tak terkecuali aku.

-o0o-

Siapa saja yang sudah kubunuh? Aku tidak tahu. Pikiranku kosong. Bau tanah bercampur anyir darah ini menusuk sekali. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Baunya seperti besi yang sudah sangat karatan. Aku memutar tubuhku saat melihat sekelebatan orang di belakangku. Bersiap melemparkan kutukan kematian saat aku melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanku.

"Longbottom," desisku

"Schlange? Kau? Death Eater?" sahutnya tak percaya

"Berhenti bengong dan lawan aku, Longbottom! Aku tidak terlalu suka membunuh orang yang tidak melawan sama sekali," kubuat nada bicaraku sedingin dan seangkuh mungkin. Aku tersenyum saat melihat matanya yang berkilat gusar.

"Dan kuharap kemampuanmu bertempur tidak sepayah yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang kemampuanmu dalam ramuan," aku melepaskan tawa mengejek.

Muka orang yang kuhadapi memerah, dan tau-tau dia meneriakkan,"stupe…"

Tapi jangan remehkan aku. Aku sudah menguasai ketiga mantra terlarang sejak tingkat 3. Aku animagus. Aku adalah murid cemerlang didikan tante Bellatrix, kau tahu Longbottom? Kau meremehkanku!

"Petrificus Totallus!" kataku dalam hati.

Aku tersenyum, seiring tubuh Longbottom yang terjatuh ke tanah. Aku mendekati tubuhnya dan menangkap sinar mata ketakutan. Aku mundur sejenak. Kenapa aku begitu menikmati membunuh orang? Sejenak aku ketakutan akan hasratku. Tapi dengan segera kurubah ekspresiku menjadi amat datar. Terlalu lama melayani Pangeran Kegelapan rupanya benar-benar membuatku lupa rasanya tersenyum tulus.

"So.. Longbottom.. Goodbye..," kataku sesaat sebelum kilatan cahaya hijau keluar dari ujung tongkatku dan cahaya hidup di mata kakak kelasku itu menghilang. Meninggalkan kehampaan dan ketakutan.

Aku bergerak menyusuri Hogwarts. Aku harap aku bisa membunuh seseorang dari trio emas. Kumohon pertemukan aku dengan mereka.

"Schlange?"

Aku menoleh. Merlin, cepat sekali Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku. Ron Weasley, tidak adakah yang lebih baik dari ini.

"Kau.. Brengsek! Kupikir kau adalah anak baik-baik. Malfoy pasti sudah meracunimu!"

Aku tersengal karena ucapannya. "Jangan menghina Malfoy, dasar miskin!" aku merasakan suaraku makin lama makin mirip dengan arti nama keluargaku.

"Avada…"

"CRUCIO!," teriakku lantang. Diiringi teriakan dari makhluk menjijikkan yang sudah mengina Malfoy ini.

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Weasel," desisku ,"Petrificus Totalus"

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir aku menggunakan verbal spell. Kali ini dengan mantap kukatakan dalam hati, "sectumsempra"

Darah… Darah lagi.. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan darah.. Aku menoleh saat melihat sekelebat rambut pirang.. Ah.. Lucius Malfoy..

Aku terus berjalan sampai kutemukan sesuatu yang mencengangkan. Tuanku selama ini, dia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut, bertarung melawan seorang bocah lelaki, anak-yang-hidup. Aku duduk di balik reruntuhan gedung dan mengamati mereka. Aku lelah, mungkin ototku akan putus kalau saja aku memaksakan diri berjalan 10 langkah lagi.

Kuakui, aku terkesan melihat keberanian si Potter. Kemampuannya hebat. Tapi tidak mungkin setara dengan tuanku. Lihat saja, apabila si Potter itu lengah sedikit saja, Pangeran Kegelapan pasti akan menang. Aku bisa saja meluncurkan kutukan ikat non-verbal dari sini. Tapi aku tahu Pangeran Kegelapan akan membunuhku kalau saja ia tahu bahwa aku ikut campur. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh ikut campur.

Aku menoleh ke belakang sejenak. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada penyihir musuh yang mengikutiku. Ketika aku menoleh, aku terkesiap. Rambut pirang itu, tubuh itu. Agak sedikit lebih kurus, tapi aku mengenalinya. Draco Malfoy.

Jantungku hampir berhenti ketika aku menyadari apa yang akan dia lakukan . Mengalihkan perhatian? Perhatian siapa? Tidakkah dia punya akal sehat? Pangeran Kegelapan mulai menyadari kehadirannya. Tidak. Tidak lagi!

Kenangan akan kematian ibuku kembali merasuki otakku yang tadinya kosong melompong. Akal sehatku hilang entah kemana. Aku berlari dan berlari, walaupun ototku rasanya seperti dipotong-potong sampai aku bisa meraih tangan Draco dan memeluknya.

Aku menunggu.. Menunggu sesuatu yang rasanya begitu lama. Aku melihat kilatan hijau dan menutup mataku. Kenapa kenapa aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun sakit? Tunggu. Aku mendengar suara berdebum. Aku membuka mata. Aku merasakan jantungku berhenti.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Aku memandangi wajah orang yang harus kehilangan hidupnya karena melindungiku. Wajah itu. Rambut cokelat keemasannya. Mata birunya yang sejuk. Tuhan, kenapa harus kau ambil dia? Aku menangis. Aku kini, yatim piatu.

"AVADAKEDAVRA!" terdengar teriakan dan kilat cahaya hijau. Aku menoleh. Potter tersenyum senang. Pangeran kegelapan terjatuh. Aku merasakan pusing yang amat sangat. Tanda kegelapan di tanganku terasa panas. Seolah-olah terbakar dan melumerkan tanganku. Selanjutnya, gelap.

-o0o-

Aku terbangun dan menyadari kalau ini bukan di kamarku. Dimana ini? Hospital Wing sepertinya. Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kepalaku pening. Semakin aku mengingat semakin kabur memoriku. Seingatku kemarin aku tidur di kamarku dan sekarang aku ada di Hospital Wing. Tunggu! Samar-samar aku mengingat bahwa aku menyelamatkan Draco dan pangeran kegelapan terbunuh dan… tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku yatim piatu.

Tanganku perih. Aku mengernyit kesakitan. Aku melihat tanganku. Ada bekas hangus di tempat yang kuyakini dulu adalah tempat tanda kegelapa berada. Oh Merlin, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun?

"MINGGIR DARI JALANKU MALFOY! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA! DIA MEMBUNUH RON! PROFESOR LUPIN! NEVILLE! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH WANITA JALANG SIALAN ITU!," terdengar teriakan dan langkah-langkah di Hospital Wing..

"Tenanglah Potter. Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Dia dalam kutukan Imperio," kata seseorang yang nada bicaranya kukenal, Draco.

"IMPERIO? JANGAN BERBOHONG! BRENGSEK!" maki Potter.

Hatiku tersayat. Apa benar aku sudah membunuh? Dalam kutukan Imperio? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun?

"Pangeran Kegelapan, ehm, menggunakan Imperio bagi semua prajuritnya yang sepertinya agak bimbang sebelum pertempuran. Dan sayangnya, Schlange adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang terkena Imperio itu. Kumohon, Potter. Mengertilah. Aku ikut berduka untuk Ron. Tapi dia, Schlange, dia sudah tidak punya siapapun. Kumohon Potter" kata Draco

"Terserah kau Malfoy. Dan ini bukan berarti aku memaafkannya," aku dengar Potter berkata sebelum terdengar langkah langkah menjauhi Hospital Wing.

Pintu Hospital Wing terbuka perlahan. Aku pura-pura terlelap. Aku merasakan langkah mendekatiku. Aku sudah pasrah siapapun itu. Sampai akhirnya kurasakan tangan dingin membelai wajahku

"Maafkan aku Yvonne" dan sebuah kecupan di dahiku.

Lalu terdengar suara langkah menjauh. Pintu Hospital Wing tertutup kembali.

Aku bangun dan menegakkan tubuhku. Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku di muka, berusaha untuk menepis air mata yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku membiarkan air mataku mengalir. Aku berteriak kesal dalam hati. Mengadu pada siapapun yang mungkin mendengarkan.

Aku benci kau Draco! Aku benci kau!

Aku benci kamu yang sangat amat tampan dan mempunyai banyak penggemar! Aku benci kamu yang selalu ditempeli oleh serangga Parkinson itu! Aku benci kamu yang menciumku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja! Kau pikir patung ular cukup untuk menggantikanmu? Aku benci kamu Draco!

Aku benci kamu yang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa kecil! Aku benci padamu padamu! Aku benci caramu menyakiti hatiku dengan rindu! AKU BENCI DRACO! AKU BENCI!

Aku benci memikirkanmu Draco! Kalau saja aku bisa berhenti melamunkanmu, pasti aku tidak akan menabrak Voldemort sialan itu! Pasti ibuku masih hidup! Pasti dia ada di sampingku sekarang!

Aku benci mencintaimu Draco! Kalau saja aku tidak menyukaimu, aku pasti tidak akan berusaha melindungimu saat itu! Pasti ayahku masih hidup! Pasti dia sedang memegang tanganku dan menenangkanku sekarang!

Aku benci caramu memerangkapku dalam kurungan emas bernama cinta. AKU BENCI! Kenapa harus kamu? Kenapa?

Aku benci diriku sendiri karena membencimu. Dan aku semakin benci saat aku tahu di balik kebencian ini… Aku amat takut kehilanganmu

Aku merasakan sebuah pelukan erat dan wangi yang amat aku kenal, Draco Malfoy. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak berusaha untuk berontak karena kutahu aku terlalu lemah. Aku merasa tubuhku makin ringan dan aku mulai mengantuk. Aku merasa nyaman. Dan gelap kembali datang.

* * *

><p>Hahahaha… Lanjutannya nih lanjutannya! XD<p>

Agak aneh ya? Hehehe akhirnya sudah bisa agak panjang dikit.. Draco nya OOC banget! XD Alur ceritanya juga nyimpang hohoho

Review please? :3 *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
